


The Graves

by Hawkogirl



Series: Snatchertown AU [4]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Character Death, graves, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: The Snatcher Visits Some Graves





	The Graves

The graveyard is silent. 

From here, he cannot make out much more than twisted iron gates that once made him fearful to approach. His coat might get caught on it, or someone might hear him. He doesn’t care anymore. He cares about two granite headstones, completely insignificant amoung the rows of carefully cut rock to most, but the only thing here he cares about. 

He scales the fence in seconds, landing close to silently on the other side. Most headstones are obscured by fog, but he knows how to get to the two he’s looking for. He adjusts the two bouquets of wildflowers in his arms and turns, takes a left, and makes sure to look the other direction when he passes a marble headstone. Reading that name will send him into a panic attack.

_ Vanessa Eishlampe _

He walks for a minute and stops at a tall headstone made of reddish granite, a name that’s familiar carved into the headstone. Too familiar.

_ Joseph Greene _

_ Loyal son and brother _

_ 1949-1976 _

_ May you rest in peace _

He smiles sadly and rests one of the bundles under the headstone.

“Hey, Joseph.”

He isn’t sure what afterlife he believes in now, the fact that he hasn´t seen Joseph running around his forest proof that his afterlife is abnormal. He is sure he believes that Joseph can’t hear him. He just needs to get this guilt off his chest.

“I haven’t visited in a while. I should more often. It’s not like I’m doing much. Y’know, other than taking care of a dozen dead people and keeping myself from being kidnapped.” He laughs bitterly, tears already beginning to stream down his face. He lowers himself onto the grass, sitting cross-legged.

“I promise I’m not here just to put flowers on your grave and tell you that I miss you and that you kept me alive in those years.” Images flash through his mind. Shouting, hands on his throat, bruises. Fierce ice blue eyes and blonde hair. A tree at 2 in the morning. Arms around him. Two pairs of arms around him, the only two people he trusted not to hurt him. The only safety he had. Minutes of bliss in a meaningless world.

He shakes away the memories. “I-I’m here to tell you I’m sorry.” A bittersweet expression crosses his face. “You would have told me it wasn’t my f-fault. I-It is, indirectly.  _ She  _ killed you and H-Hope out of association with me. You two had your whole lives ahead of you, y’know?” He’s crying thoroughly by now.

“A-And I can’t help but feel I wasn’t as good to you as you were to me.” He frowns deeply, claws digging into the dirt. “Y-You would have said I-I needed your support more. But even when you needed mine, I couldn’t do shit.”

“I owe you a lot. I’ll never be able to repay it.”

He stands and wipes tears from his eyes. There is another grave he needs to visit tonight.

A right and a left.

In Loving Memory

_ Hope Triggs _

_ Daughter and Sister _

_ 1950-1976 _

_ Always in our hearts _

He rests the flowers on the headstone and sits in the grass, staring at the name.

“H-Hey, Hope.” His voice breaks. He’s crying again before he can get her name out. “I-I was talking to Joseph. To his grave.”

“I-I need to apologize to you too. Even if you won’t hear it, wherever you are. I hope you and he are happy, w-wherever it is.” God, he really hopes they’re happy. Nobody deserves it more than them. 

“I took your whole life from you. I-It’s my fault, damn it! You wouldn’t have died if you weren’t close to me. You didn’t see her going after anyone else! You and Joseph were gonna get married! Y-You were gonna have kids! If you weren’t close to me, that would have happened! You’d be living the life you wanted!”

His voice softens. “I-It’s my fault you never got it. So I’m sorry.”

“You and Joseph were my best friends. You deserve better than being six feet underground. Thanks for sticking by me, even if it got you nothing more than an early grave.”

He stands for the second time. “I’ll be back, sooner than last time, I hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments I live off them  
If you liked it please reblog it on tungle- https://snatchertown-au.tumblr.com/post/186759593990/the-graves


End file.
